Lost Time
by maryhellyp
Summary: Naruto acorda em um mundo diferente.


Fanfiction

Lost Time

Naruto acorda em um mundo diferente.

Morte

Morte

Sangue

Não aquentava mais aquela vida.

Sempre tivera um objetivo, mais no final não conseguiu o que desejava. Tudo estava perdido, todos tinham morrido. E no final, ele era o culpado. Não fora culpa deles " seus inimigos declarados" madara , sasuke, orichimaru ..., não fora culpa de ninguém. Ele mesmo tinha destruído tudo. Ele era o culpado. Não queria mais viver. Sua visão cada vez mais nublada, então apenas deixou a escuridão o levar.

_**Apenas queria que tudo fosse diferente, sem mortes. Sem vingança -N**_aruto desejava em seu ultimo suspiro.

.

.

.

Sua visão ainda estava turva, aos poucos começou a analisar o lugar em que estava. Paredes brancas, luz extremamente branca, cama dura.

Hospital? Foi o que logo veio em sua mente, mas era impossível. Ele tinha destruído tudo, como pode ainda existir um hospital?

Aos poucos sua visão começou ficar mais nítida, o quarto era grande, havia uma mesinha no seu lado direito com umas flores que não conseguia identificar. No esquerdo , havia um suporte com uns saquinhos transparentes com água, pendurados e neles haviam pequenos tubos que vinham pra sua mão , percebeu que existia mais daqueles tubinhos em sua cabeça e nariz.

Tentou mexer sua mão, dolorida. Estava extremamente dolorida. Uma mulher de branco veio em sua direção. Estava falando alguma coisa que ainda não compreendia.

Ele finalmente acordo - ela gritava.

Paciente 7b23 acordou, chame um medico imediatamente – ela continuava gritando.

-Onde estou? Perguntou naruto, já acordado.

- Está no hospital? Senhor uzumaki.

- humm – apenas gemeu naruto , passando as mãos na testa.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou novamente

- O senhor teve um acidente de carro, há um mês e saio com grave ferimento. Disse o medico, dando um forte beliscão nas pernas de naruto.

- Aii, por que fez isso? Disse emburrado.

- Procedimentos médicos, por um milagre o senhor não ficou paralitico, com um acidente daqueles, muitos morreriam na hora. Agora vou fazer um pequeno exame. O medico pegou uma pequena lanterna, e apontou nos olhos de naruto.

-Tente seguir essa luz. Sem esforços naruto seguiu a luz.

- Bom, muito bom, seu reflexo parece está estável. - disse o médico, agora apenas mais umas perguntas.

- Qual o seu nome?

-Naruto Uzumaki,

- Nome do seu pai ?

-Minato

-Qual o nome da sua mãe?

Kushina?

- ok, qual o nome da sua esposa?

-esposa? Eu não tenho esposa, respondeu naruto. O medico deu um suspiro.

- Você tem filhos ?

- não.

Naruto começou a desconfiar daquelas pessoas estranhas , não sabia se a era nação amiga ou inimiga. Tonto e franco não tinha escolha a não ser perguntar.

- De que vila vocês são?

-Vila? Perguntou o medico.

- não me lembro de vocês de konoha , país do vento , país da terra ?

- Senhor talvez devesse dar a ele mais sedativos, talvez mais tarde ele volte ao normal.

- Não se preocupe - enfermeira,

- Estamos no Japão respondeu o medico , você quer conversar ? Diga-me o que aconteceu antes de desmaiar?

Então naruto respondeu, disse tudo o que se lembrava, deste quando sasuke foi embora, até o dia em que a kyubi tomou conta de seu corpo e mente e que tinha destruído tudo e matados todos.

- Como ele esta? –perguntou uma mulher, de cabelos rosa.

- Está com amnésia e com um grave trauma. -respondeu o medico.

-Como assim?

- Senhora, a situação é delicada . Não tenho certeza, mais para fugir da realidade ele criou seu mundo próprio, se colocando como mostro. Como disse ainda não tenho certeza, essa não é minha área. Vou encaminha-ló ao melhor neurologista.

- Ele vai melhorar?

- Sim, com o tempo

- Eu quero vê-lô

- Acho que não é uma boa idéia.

- Por favor? Ele é meu marido eu quero vê-lo agora.

- Tudo bem, vamos .

O medico entrou no quarto e encontrou um naruto pensativo, olhando pela janela.

-Naruto ?

- O que foi?

-Tem uma visita pra você , sakura entrou e foi logo dando um abraço em naruto.

-Sakura? V..voce esta viva? Mas eu.. pensei que tinha te mm.

-mas é claro que estou viva . respondeu dando um abraço forte no naruto.

-naruto ?

- Se lembra de mim?

- mas é claro sakura , respondeu naruto , haruno sakura minha grande amiga , companheira no time 7. Impossível esquecer de você.

Sakura ficou sem palavras , time 7?

Resumindo essa fic é drama...tem muito drama.. criticas , erros de ortografia .. me avissem bejos


End file.
